1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an in-vehicle electronic apparatus in which a portable electronic apparatus is detachably provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional navigation apparatuses, there are widely known small-sized portable navigation apparatuses with simplified structure and portability, also known as Personal Navigation Device (hereinafter, referred to as PND); and in-vehicle navigation apparatuses accommodated and fixed in a recess portion (DIN opening) formed in a dashboard of a vehicle. The in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are capable of guiding with high accuracy by use of the information supplied from vehicles such as vehicle speed, and some of the in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are equipped with audio devices.
In recent years, there have been proposed an audio navigation system with both portability of the PND type navigation apparatus and high-accuracy guide function of the in-vehicle navigation apparatus. This audio navigation system is provided with an audio portion and a navigation portion, and the main body thereof is accommodated and fixed in the DIN opening of the vehicle. However, the navigation portion is removable from the audio portion. The removed navigation portion is configured such that the power supply is equipped therein and the navigation is enabled with the navigation portion removed.
Accordingly, in the audio navigation system equipped with the detachable navigation portion, how to improve the user friendliness remains to be solved.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-35554 is an invention relating to the portable type navigation apparatus that can be detached from a vehicle. There are provided an in-vehicle unit mounted in a vehicle and storing and retaining map information, and a portable unit detachably mounted in the in-vehicle unit and acquiring a portion of the map information from the in-vehicle unit at every given timing. It is disclosed that when the portable unit is detached from the in-vehicle unit, the acquired map information is displayed on the portable unit.
However, in a system in which the navigation apparatus is detachable from the audio apparatus, there is still room for improvement of user-friendliness.